


he sings out a song which is soft but it's clear

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Children's Hospital, Halloween, M/M, Not AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Tyler draws the short straw and is dressed as the cow to the Benn brother's cowboys, all for a visit to the Children's Hospital for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there is a sick kid in this story. But if you want his story, I'll give it to you.

“You look like an idiot,” Jamie said, between laughs. 

Tyler, who was perfectly aware how dumb he looked in the cow costume winked at him. “And still you’d do me, what does that make you?” 

From a little down the hallway Jordie called out, “A Furry?” 

“SHUT UP! And cows don’t have fur!” Jamie retorted. Jamie was dressed up as a cowboy, naturally, all green and black and stud like. It was entirely unfair but Tyler had said he was down with being the cow if only to avoid yet another game of Rock Paper Scissors between the Benn Brothers. 

Jordie walked out of his room, his similar cowboy costume looking far less hot in Tyler’s opinion. Not that he was biased as all hell or anything. “I don’t think that’s how furries work, bro.” 

“How would I know?” Jamie said, setting himself up. 

“Well, seeing as you are fantasizing about Tyler right now, I think _you would_.” 

Jamie punched Jordie which resulted in Jordie punching Jamie and generally this was okay with Tyler. He was used to them being dumbasses together but they were running late and he was not in the mood to be given the dad look by Ruff so he inserted himself between them. 

“You are both pretty,” he chirped. “Come on. We’ve got kids to entertain.” 

By silent and constant agreement they all got into Jamie’s car, Jordie in the passenger seat and Tyler in the back. He figured he had some dibs on the front seat, now that they’d been dating for over a year, but the few times he brought it up he’d gotten Jamie’s sad eyes and Jordie’s ‘I’m sorry, how long have you known him?’ so he’d given up. 

It was maybe a fifteen-minute drive to the children’s hospital from Jordie’s place, even with Jamie driving like a freaking grandma, so they end up sliding in just under the wire. He wasn’t one to be cheesy about being a hockey player. Yeah it was living out a childhood dream and yeah he was even luckier after the pitfalls he’d had but the one thing he was genuine about was the children’s stuff. 

He freaking loved working with kids. Jamie teased that it was because they were about the same maturity level, which _haha_ whatever, Jamie. Really though it was just the tiny reminders of what childhood could be for some kids and what it should be for all of them. 

He couldn’t wait to be a dad, he was psyched for it, but these moments reminded him that not all kids got two former hockey players for dads that made life easier. Especially when it was hospital visits. He saw the pain in the parents eyes with how powerless they must feel. If he could take that away for ten minutes? It was like getting a fucking hat trick. 

They were assigned a liaison named Michael who looked like he MIGHT be 20, and was kind of dumb struck by all the players which was sweet but made them going from place to place pretty annoying. They started with the big room visit with all the kids healthy enough to actually play sitting in a play area and taking pictures, a few even standing up to do hockey poses with the players. 

Then they went reverse trick or treating. 

“This is Aaron,” Michael said, pointing to an impossibly tiny kid, seated criss-cross on the center of a bed that was DECKED out with Stars apparel. As soon as he saw who it was the little boy, hooked up to too many tubes, grinned widely. 

Jamie, as always, hesitated just a little at the door. Tyler asked him once why he did that but all he got was a soft, ‘What if I disappoint them?’ Tyler never asked again. He, instead, took lead on the entrances. 

“Aw, too bad. We were looking for a Stars fan, I don’t know if I see one in here,” he said, loudly and Aaron grinned harder. 

From the corner of the room a young woman with a forced smile and large bags under her eyes cleared her throat. “He has a little bit of trouble talking. Tubes can be hard on your throat.” 

That made Tyler stutter, but only for a second. He knelt down near the bed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we all know that won’t be a problem for me, I talk too much, right?” 

Aaron nodded. 

“Hey, you were supposed to shake your head at that,” he teased and Aaron giggled softly, a strained sound. “You seem to have a lot of stuff from us, huh?” 

Aaron nodded again. 

“But I’m not seeing much stuff that is signed, which is a travesty here. Plus, we’ve got a few things that are just for our VIP fans, you know? You can’t spread it around the floor you got some of this stuff. Don’t want them getting jealous.” 

The words hit him and he internally winced. Awesome, he just told a kid who had trouble talking not to _tell_ people things. But, by some miracle, it made Aaron laugh again and instead he pretended to zip his lips. Tyler decided that he would give this kid every single thing they had if he could. He knew there were others but… Yeah. He turned around to see Jamie and Jordie awkwardly standing there. 

“Silly cowboys, don’t you know when to start sharing the goods?” he urged and Jamie looked at the bag in his hands. He shook his head and grabbed inside it. Tyler looked back at Aaron. “They call him the Captain, but man sometimes I call all the shots.” 

There were pictures, pucks, mini sticks and a blanket all cleared with the hospital staff. They took turns signing them. Jamie made a few comments and Jordie actually talked. Tyler took his time on the stick, drawing a picture of a cow and signing beside it. 

Michael made a noise at the door, looking nervously at his phone and the time sheet and Tyler was really trying not to be known for being a jerk to strangers but he also wanted to tell Michael where he could stick that phone. Jamie put a hand at the base of his neck and Tyler sighed. 

“Hey,” Jamie said, smiling at Aaron. “It’s time we _mooooo_ ve along.” 

Tyler let out a surprised laugh and Aaron covered his tiny face with both his hands, still the smile shone through. 

“That’s my line,” Tyler teased. 

Jamie blushed a little, obviously proud of his silly joke. Tyler would have kissed him right there but there were about six cameras he could count in his eye line. He gently got up and posed as close to Aaron as he could, a little afraid that any jostling of the wires could hurt him. They all smiled and flashes went off, causing him to blink a few times. Camera lights were one thing he would never get used to. 

“Hey Aaron,” he leaned in. “When you get out? We’ll get you some tickets. You think you could manage watching these two fools play if you get to see the real champ play?” 

Jordie coughed. “He means Sharpy.” 

“You wound me,” he put his hand to his chest and looked back. Michael was jerking his head back. 

He looked back one last time. “Later Aaron, okay? Don’t forget.” 

He looked over at Aaron’s mom whose smile was just a little less strained and yeah. Hat tricks have nothing on that. 

“Bye Aaron.” 

A tiny voice came out. “Bye.” 

Tyler turned around and walked out the door, not willing to be the idiot who teared up in front of the kid who had every right to cry. Jamie caught him by the wrist and gave him a tight squeeze, the closest to touching they were going to get for the rest of the trip. 

He nodded at him, acknowledging him with a small smile and a ‘sarcastic’ wink and kiss. 

Michael led them to the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks LuciFern for the spag! Also thanks to freetodream5 for saying "Halloween Costumes" and my brain going, "I'm going to make this vaguely sad!" 
> 
> Title is from Sweet Baby James by James Taylor <3


End file.
